


Family

by xxselinakylexx



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, comfort!bruce, haha this is sad but idc, selina found out what happened with her mom, their a family fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxselinakylexx/pseuds/xxselinakylexx
Summary: The one where Selina finds out about her mom and goes to Bruce.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Family

“I have a family!” Selina screamed as a brim of tears began to form. 

“Selina.. I’m sorry I had no other choice.” Her mother tried, as she stood in the rundown apartment.

“No...” Selina started, glaring at her mother as hot tears began to fall, “You don’t get to come back after 11 years and act like nothing happened.” She spat out before turning her back.

Selina’s mom gave it as a cue to leave as she silently walked away, not bothering to plead anymore. Once she left Selina let out a strangled gasp as she replayed the argument in her mind. _I have a family._ For some reason it was the first time she had thought of people as her family. Although after everything in a way, Alfred and Bruce were her family. 

They helped her when she didn't deserve it, they let her stay over anytime she needed. Once her mom came at first she was surprised, but once the wave of shock left her she was livid. Livid at what she had done to her. Leaving her and now what? Robbing her and Bruce. Sure she had taken things from Bruce and left him but never for that long. Never for 11 years, without a note or an explanation. Before she knew it she was getting gasoline that had been left behind when she found the place and a lighter as she grabbed the box of stolen memories. Just as she lit the flame she felt everything leave her. The pain, the guilt, the happiness, the shock, everything. Leaving like a storm once it reached its end as the brown box took aflame. 

By the time it was fully burned Selina put it out by a stray bottle of water before wiping her dampened cheeks and walking out into the dirty streets. The same streets she would wander aimlessly all day, snot running down from her nose as she looked for her mom. Clutching the golden locket as she walked up and down alleyways. The memories forever haunted her, the memoirs of when her mom was around. When she would come home late and tell her stories before tucking her in, telling her everything was just as perfect as it had always been. That she would never leave… Then one day as she dropped her off infront of two smiling ladies and left. Leaving her daughter there, in a building with nothing but a locket. Nothing but a small trace of her, running with a suitcase and never looking back.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Did you know?” Selina shouted, interrupting Bruce’s training. 

“Selina what are you-”

“Did you know?!” She screamed louder and more sternly then before. Once again tears started to blur her sight. 

Selina was left standing infront of the billionaire demanding answers, if he had known about the con her mom was playing. After she had heard his response everything started up again before leaving just like the flames. The anger was filled with a punch to his jaw, Not bothering to wince at the pain it caused her knuckles, already too mad to care. Sadness filled as she began to jab him with more kicks and punches. Demanding he fought her, demanding he get mad at what she was doing. Selina immediately took away the ‘family’ line. Bruce lied to her, he played dumb just like her. He gave her mom the money without batting an eye, without letting her know. Completely forgetting about her feelings as her mom ran away again, leaving nothing but a growing pain in her chest as she began to pound his chest, not even trying to hurt him anymore. 

“Your. Were. My. Family! You.. You asshole!” She wanted to break his nose, but before she could get the chance she was falling. 

“Selina… Hey Selina it’s okay, it’s fine I’m here...” Bruce gently hushed her cries, cradling her small body on his lap. “I’m sorry.”

“Because that makes so much of a damn difference.” She sneered, gripping his arm as she buried her face into his chest. 

Selina stopped yelling, she stopped trying to put up a fight. Now she just needed a friend, a shoulder to cry on as she tried her best to forget about her mom. Bruce kept her close, rocking slightly as Selina tried to stop crying. It proved to be easier said than done as she felt like she was having a panic attack, although it was just her being dramatic again it still felt terrible.

“Feel better?” Bruce tried, not letting go of his grip.

“No.. but you’re kinda warm so whatever.” 

Bruce gently laughed, kissing her head as they stayed huddled tougher for a while longer, no talking, no moving, just them. Looks like Selina shouldn't have taken back the family card so soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not upload twice in one night because i'm in a sad mood.  
> Anyways, she really shouldn't have left like that in the show but ik why so I can't talk :)
> 
> *watched batman animated series as I write depressing fics*


End file.
